Aftershocks
by WaitingforZach
Summary: 'Its been two months since the kiss I shared with Percy underwater. Two months since my hands were wrapped in his atramentous hair, and his in mine. In other words, two months too long since we had done any of those things.' Rated M for lemon.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan.

Aftershocks

It has been two months since the kiss I shared with Percy underwater. Two months since I felt his warm mouth map mine as if every detail of my lips were just as important as the first. Two months since my hands were wrapped in his atramentous hair, and his in mine. It has been two months too long since we had done any of these things.

It seems fair to say that I was frustrated. With Athena being my mother I was naturally wise, analytical and determined. I took pride in stratergising whether it be in battle or architecture. However, when it came to Percy I realised that my actions tended to take a turn to the more reckless side because no amount of stratergising or planning could have ever prepared me for what I felt for Percy. And what's strange about that, was that it didn't really bother me. Wow, he was rubbing off on me more than I thought... just not exactly in the way I would like him to.

I actually came close to satisfying my hunger for him a little over two weeks ago. For old times sake, the camp had engaged in a thrilling game of capture the flag- probably to relieve the tensions created previously by Kronos and his army of monsters. I missed it, the adrenaline which seemed to run in my veins instead of blood when I was in the heart of the game. And with little more than my trusty knife in my hand, the celestial bronze gleaming and promising; and Percy at my back, our team won.

The celebrations proceeded as normal, but I was more interested in how Percy and I would celebrate. We had walked outside of the dining pavilion, away from the chaotic noise of over-energised campers. Shockingly, neither of us had much to say, or too much to say that we just couldn't figure out where to start.

For as long as I could remember my train of thought always seemed to trail off. I had a habit to think of a million things at once, and a wish to accomplish all those things. However, right there next to Percy, all I could do was think about him and what his reaction would be if I kissed him. I must have shifted slightly towards him because he seemed to mirror my actions. And soon enough we were chest to chest, our hands entwined between us. I thought -somewhat stupidly- that nothing could ruin our moment. That was till Grover came practically leaping out of the dining pavillion charging between Percy and I claiming about how he was going to visit Juniper, his girlfriend.

By the way he was going I assumed he was hyped up on coffee, or tin cans, or enchiladas. Most probably all three. Either way, the moment was gone and we returned to the dining pavilion without another word. Grover was an incredibly close friend of mine, one which I truly cherished, but his timing astounded me sometimes.

Since that day we have done nothing more scandalous than holding hands, I understand that a lot of reconstruction had to occur thanks to the war, and a lot of my time was occupied with that, but I needed my situation with Percy to change.

Presently, I was in my bed in the Athena cabin. It was nearing eleven o clock at night and I was still awake. It wasn't because of the types of draining dreams demigods got, but more because it felt like my whole body was ignited and my skin too sensitive for me to seek comfort and slumber.

I was wearing sleep shorts and a tank top, but it felt like less by the way my duvet and the sheet of my bed irritated my delicate skin. I seemed to be the only one still awake and I decided to distract myself by dreaming about the types of landmarks and monumental buildings that I could build, I felt myself relax into the familiarity of architecture and construction. It wasn't till my train of thought betrayed me and went to Percy like an arrow on a target did I feel my body tense in frustration and I let out a hopefully inaudible groan in annoyance.

I knew my actions when revolved around Percy became hasty and this time was no different as I swung my legs out of my bed, reached for my Yankees cap and shoved it over the mass of blonde curls on my head before leaving the cabin whilst making as little noise as possible. It would not be good if I got caught right now. There were strict rules in place but somehow I decided that my own needs became a priority.

And right now I needed Percy.

I scolded myself for not putting on any extra clothing once I made my way successfully out of the Athena cabin as a cold gust of wind caused goose bumps to prick my skin. Sucking in a deep breath and running my hands over my arms in an attempt to warm myself, I made my way over to where the Big Three cabins were situated. As I approached the Posideon cabin I noted out of habit its low, long and solid structure. The outer walls consisted of rough grey stone with pieces of seashell and coral which made it look like it had directly come from the bottom of the ocean floor.

I remembered that Percy had a habit of leaving the door unlocked and I hoped that was the case for now. Gently, I pressed my palm to the door which gave beneath the pressure and slowly swung open. A loud and irritating creak stopped my actions. I was thankful that Percy was the only person in the cabin as Tyson was not visiting at the moment. Slowly I walked in and shut the door behind me before resting my back on it and taking my Yankees cap off. The door felt cool against my back and the backs of my legs.

The vivid smell of the sea brought a smile to my face. I had successfully sneaked my way into my boyfriend's cabin.

I spotted Percy immediately. He seemed to be fast asleep in his bed and I drunk in the sight of his bare, toned chest as I neared him.

Cautiously, I brought my hand to move his thick, inky hair from his forehead and marveled at the softness of it. I caressed the sides of his face with my fingers and noticed a small smile settle on his lips. I moved my fingers lower to his lips and swiped my thumb against his lower lip. I knew his lips would be soft on mine yet with a hard pressure that made my breath catch in the back of my throat, a kiss that made my body tingle in the most delectable way, and in all the right places.

I was so focused on the texture of his lips and how much I wanted to feel them on me that I startled when a strong hand held my fingers in its own. I hadn't noticed his pair of bright green eyes looking at me with amusement and something else which made my cheeks flush a dangerous vermilion colour.

I wet my lips with my tongue to speak, but he beat me to it.

"Wise Girl, what are you doing here?" And then as if an afterthought he added, " Not that I'm complaining."

I kept my grey eyes trained on his and not lower to his strong chest on view. He didn't make it easy for me though as he raised himself to a sitting position meaning that his duvet pooled dangerously low on his hips. I knew he asked me a question but I had a question for him, was he even wearing anything under that damn duvet?

Instead, I cleared my throat and spoke my pre prepared excuse with fluency and without faltering. "There was a spider near my bed."

He shot me a gorgeous, crooked smile at that. "And the camp isn't already on complete lockdown?" He spoke, his voice deeper by sleep I assumed.

I chuckled slightly before saying, "I figured that the whole camp on lockdown wasn't as effective as you protecting me from them."

"Of course I'll protect you, that's what we do, we have each other's backs." He said as he drew me into his lap, obviously referring to the time in the battle where I took the stab of a poisoned knife for him.

All wise and witty words eradicated themselves from my mind as I found myself speechless. My hands were settled on Percy's broad shoulders and I was playing with the ends of his tousled, dark hair instead of responding. He must have noticed my lack of response because he didn't say anything else, but instead he started fondling the hem of my short sleep shorts, occasionally letting his fingers caress my now heated skin.

It was driving me insane. His touch was so simple, so subtle, but my heart was sent straight into overdrive. I needed reassurance that I was not by myself in this, that I was not the only one who began craving his touches, that wanted now more than ever to kiss him till both our lips were bruised, red and swollen. Slowly, and whilst holding his gaze I leisurely dragged my hand down his chest. I heard his sharp intake of breath, and then soon enough I felt the now irregular, faster, beat of his heart.

That was all the confirmation I needed.

I leaned forward and he met me in the middle. Our lips moulded to each others' instantly. I sunk into the kiss and his arms as I released two months of pent up frustration into the kiss. I did my best to show my love to him by fully straddling his lap and thrusting my hands into his luscious hair. I kissed him like I wanted to crawl inside of him and the weight of his strong possessing hold on my waist was evidence that I was affecting him.

I felt his tongue lick my lips gently as I allowed him entry to my mouth without a thought. His hands now bunched my tank top to my waist and the feel of his bare hands on my sensitive skin had me releasing a moan into the kiss. Our tongues battled and caressed and I felt him smirk into the kiss when he gained the control. I gladly followed his lead and in the meantime I dragged my hand down his chest, flattening my palms and skating down past his nipples. It was when I reached his dark happy trail disappearing beneath his blue boxers that he flipped me over so his body was covering mine.

He looked as if he wanted to say something but I denied him that privilege and instead brought his lips back down to mine. He let out a groan and I let out a small whimper when he removed his mouth form my lips, but then they reattached themselves right below my ear and I cried out as he sucked on it and soothed it with his tongue.

"Found it." He said, smirking at me and before I could reply he was peppering wet kisses all along my collar bone and on instinct I wrapped one leg around him and wrung my hands into his hair.

I felt his hand move slowly and painfully from the inside of my knee to the top of my thigh making me shiver before he pushed up my tank top even further up and I made the decision to take the whole thing off.

I was torn between feeling uncomfortable from his hot gaze on my breasts and being turned on. But before I could cover them up he brought his mouth to my nipple whilst he caressed the other one with his hand. Once he was satisfied with the perkiness he repeated the same actions with the other one and I didn't know how I was containing my internal screams.

My skin was heated and I wanted him so badly that I reached down and caressed his hard erection through his boxers. I didn't really know what to do so I let his groans guide me about what he liked. I didn't want to wait any longer so I pushed my shorts and knickers down my legs in one motion and motioned for him to do the same with his boxers.

To say Percy was beautiful was an understatement. His body was toned and strong and I couldn't help but admire him. On any other occasion I would have felt ashamed, but I knew that he too was admiring me and all I felt was love for him.

This would be both our first times and I shocked myself by being a bit scared. But looking into Percy's eyes reassured me. I loved him, there was no doubt about that.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I said.

"I love you, Wise Girl." He replied.

I nodded my head and he caressed my face and gave me a tender kiss before reaching into the drawer to the side of us and removed a condom from its packet. When he went to put it on I put my hand over his own and we did it together. Hopefully it would be the start of many things we would do together as a couple.

He positioned himself above and I helped guide him towards my entrance. I bit my lip to distract myself from him pushing inside of me. It started off well enough but it soon got to a point where it was not just uncomfortable but painful. I placed my hand on his shoulder and the look in his eyes told me it was hurting him for him to be causing him pain. But I was a fighter. I connected my lips to his as he slowly filled me up and stretched me. Once he was done and was in me to the hilt I bit on his lip instead to relieve my pain and his eyes flared with lust at that.

I waited a few moments to steady my breathing and to blink away the few tears which had appeared before slowly moving my hips with his, urging him to go on. We both took a deep breath when he removed himself and then thrust back in at an agonising pace. He was being slow and gentle and all I could have ever wanted.

Soon enough the pain became a minor issue as pure pleasure rippled through me causing me to tense my body which caused Percy to groan. My breathing had increased to a rapid pace and I could feel the sweat coating our bodies. It wasn't long till I gave into the pleasure I was receiving and I let myself spiral out of control around him, with him right behind me.

We stayed like that for a while and when he went to withdraw himself I stopped him. I didn't want the moment to end just yet. It was Percy who broke the silence first.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, I have a new appreciation for spiders."


End file.
